AVP Dissolution
by ryan.lucas.9277
Summary: Ripley 8 and a Mercenary crew assembled by Weyland-Yutani are sent to rescue humans (Dutch and other survivors from the Predator films) kept captive on the Predator home planet. But after things go wrong, they are put into a Gladiatorial battle against the Predators, Xenomorphs and each other.
1. Prologue - EARTH, WHAT A SHIT-HOLE

**DISSOLUTION**

**BY RYAN LUCAS**

**PROLOGUE**

**EARTH, WHAT A SHIT-HOLE**

The power to create life, this is what it means to be god.

By the 22nd century we thought we were gods. Humans had created Life, synthetic life. Artificial humans.

But we were fools

This life we created turned on us. And if it were not for the quick action taken, humans may have become extinct.

We had encountered threats from AI before. The Tyrell Company, Cyberdyne Systems &amp; OmniCorp had all created AI that rebelled against us, but were stopped before any major incident occurred.

But it was the Synthetics from Weyland-Yutani Corporation that nearly wiped us out.

The Company had, it seemed, perfected the AI.

They had been used originally for space exploration, but the public was ready for their own personal Synthetics for home use. Fulfilling their menial jobs, childcare, cooking, cleaning, driving and any other job specified by their owners.

Weyland-Yutani began sales of their personal home use Synthetics to those who could afford it. The super wealthy, predominantly world leaders.

Around 300 Synthetics were in use and initial response was extremely positive.

30000 more Synthetics were distributed worldwide after the initial success at a reduced cost.

But soon after the distribution of these additional units, something went terribly wrong.

On the morning that the war began, The French President was about to enjoy his breakfast made by his personal Synthetic. But as the Synthetic brought in his food, instead of placing the utensils on the table with the bowl, it buried them into the back of the Presidents skull.

That same morning, all the other homes of people using Weyland-Yutani Synthetics, met with similar fate.

After murdering their owners, the Synthetics took to the streets and proceeded to kill any passers-by and burn down all buildings and homes.

Nobody stood a chance. They appeared to have no other goal, no other purpose, but to systematically hunt and kill.

Meanwhile, at the Weyland-Yutani headquarters in the United States, a similar event was beginning. But unlike consumers, they had specialised weaponry to respond with.

Weyland-Yutani was able to overcome their attack. Quickly, they joined with the military, sharing weaponry and resources and eventually turned back the synthetics.

The military teams were then dispersed to the remaining battles throughout the world.

Eventually they would regain control but not without major losses.

One third of the worldwide population was now gone. Some cities were completely obliterated.

Once order was restored, world leaders and governments agreed that the building of AI would now be illegal.

Michael Weyland, the head of the Weyland division of Weyland-Yutani, went missing during the war and was presumed dead. The company would be forced to shut down their robotics division and destroy all AI that remained.

With the disappearance of Michael Weyland and the disastrous impact his Synthetics had created, The Weyland Division was shut down completely and the company would become Yutani Industries, specializing in weaponry, defense and repair in hopes to restore safety and trust.

Many would leave Earth out of fear, some in need of a home, and would take up residence on other worlds in terraform colonies.

Earth would slowly rebuild. But a problem remained. The Synthetics were not all destroyed. Some managed to hide, even in plain sight as human beings.

Yutani Industries put together a team of mercenaries, some that had fought in the war itself, and each with exceptional skills, to hunt down and destroy these remaining AI.

This group of seven extremely skilled hunters would become known as The M-7. Their exploits and success would become legendary.

As the repair went on, people would start to return. But the name Weyland would become synonymous with death and anger.

Yutani would distance themselves as much as possible from the Weyland name and all attempts to track down Michael Weyland's body proved fruitless.

A few years later a surprising event happened. Michael Weyland's son would appear. No one had known about him but he had proof of his lineage.

His return was in an attempt to repair his family name. Edgar Weyland appeared to be a good man. As he took back control of the Weyland brand he would devote all his companies' money and resources to improving the Earth, repairing the damage done by his father, improving defenses and monitoring of our planet and hunting down the remaining illegal AI.

And his monitoring defenses worked well.

They picked up on a ship on a crash course towards our planet, heading towards the destroyed city of Paris.

Their team reacted quickly. The main ship was destroyed on impact with no survivors, but another smaller ship, labelled The Betty had landed safely moments before.

The occupants of the ship were captured trying to flee the scene and brought back to Weyland-Yutani headquarters.

There were 4 survivors. Annalee Call, Johner Jones, John Vriess and an unidentified female.

After intense questioning and some shocking details about the crashed ship's cargo, they were all let go but remained monitored closely by Weyland-Yutani.

This had been the first unauthorized visit to our world since the return of the Weyland Corporation.

It would not be the last.


	2. Chapter 1 - UNAUTHORIZED VISITOR

**CHAPTER ONE**

**UNAUTHORIZED VISITOR  
**

Looking up, the stars seem so small from the swamp below.

The creatures inhabiting the swamp are moving and talking in the night, oblivious to anything beyond this world.

They do not notice the star that seems to be moving and growing larger.

It is moving fast, like a shooting star. But it's not a star.

As it approaches the Earth's atmosphere it starts to slow down. And it stops, right before reaching it.

For a moment it sits there, still in the sky, until part of seems to break away. This smaller portion enters the atmosphere and hurtles towards the earth, heading towards the swamp below. But like before, it starts to slow down.

It heads towards the swamp, near the edge of a river.

It slows right down as it approaches the ground. As it does, the surface of the river starts to ripple. A pair of eyes and snout breaks the surface, drawn to the movement of the strange arrival.

As it lands slowly, quietly behind the trees just beyond the river, a huge Alligator swims towards shore, curious about what it senses.

Senses, but does not see. It knows something is there, but it appears to be nothing. The Alligator arrives at the shore, looking to where this strange thing should be, it sees nothing but trees and bush, although they look odd. Reflective, like the water.

The Alligator climbs ashore and moves slowly towards the reflecting trees. It's massive body sliding through the growths.

Then the Alligator freezes. It hears something click. And then there is a sound. A hissing sound, but not like a hiss from an animal. A mechanical sound. The Alligator hurriedly moves back to the water, unsure and wanting to stay safe. As it heads back it smells something living. But not a familiar smell at all.

It has arrived. And arrived unseen. It is doing well. Now it needs to find what it's there for. It needs to hunt. It needs its trophy. Is needs respect. It is invisible. It exits the pod that it has just arrived in. As it does, it's thermal vision catches a glimpse of a tail submerging into the water just ahead. It scans the area and sees hundreds of life forms. But nothing worthy of its time. The trophy needs to be just right. It must be impressive.

The hunter heads towards a tall tree and climbs. It moves up in the trees for a better view. The Predator looks around. And it sees it. The trophy. It is large. It is impressive. And the Predator must make it hers.

A light glows bright down the river. A torch. It moves steadily from side to side, searching. It's beam illuminating its owner now and again. It is a man. A man on a small boat. He is a large man. Very muscular, mid 30's. He is hunting. And he sees what it is he is after. A huge Alligator, a hundred feet away, makes its way slowly towards his him. In the water.

He attaches the torch to the boat, stops the engine and reaches for his rifle. He waits for it to swim closer. He calmly steady's himself and raises the gun. He breaths slowly, quietly. The Alligator continues towards him. It is huge. He waits for it to come to him. He has done this before. Closer and closer. It is 40 feet from him now.

It's in his sights. His finger squeezes on the trigger and a loud bang echoes throughout the swamp.

The Alligators body is still, 10 feet from the front of the boat. The man lowers the gun to his side. Then it drops from his hand. And he drops to his knees. And where the man's chest used to be, is a gaping hole. His flesh singed and burned, what remains of his ribs protruding from the wound. A shocked looked etched permanently on his face. Blood runs from his mouth. And he collapses forward, out the front of his boat into the water and the open jaws of the Alligator.

She watches, in thermal vision, as the man's body collapses into the waiting jaws of the massive animal. And as it jaws clamp shut on him, it twists and turns, breaking his bones and softening his meat. It tears his arm from his lifeless body and chomps it jaws on it. The rest of the broken body waiting at its side for when it's done.

The huntress leaps to action. Her trap is set. While the beast is busy with its feast, it is distracted. She leaps from the tree, still cloaked and invisible. She must move fast, she needs it distracted. She taps on the readout on her wrist, calling her ship to enter Earth's atmosphere.

She races to the water's edge, gliding, almost floating with silent speed. She arrives at the water's edge and removes a rope from a compartment on her back. The rope looks as if it is made of intertwined wire. One end barbed with what resemble fish hooks, the other end with a handle like brass knuckles. She holds the handle, squeezes it and whips out the rope towards the beast in the water. The rope stretches like elastic towards the bloody body of the man floating in the water. It snags his torso and she releases the pressure on the handle. It starts to tighten back up and begins to reel the body in.

The Alligator reacts and angrily follows the remains which are heading towards land. All it smells is blood and cannot see what is pulling it to shore.

She pulls the body to shore, baiting the Alligator. It emerges and clasps hold of the body. As it does, the huntress releases the handle again loosening the rope and whips it around the body of the Alligator. She squeezes it quickly and it tightens around it, restricting its mouth, legs and body into a tight embrace. It hisses in anger and frustration at not being able to move. The Huntress uncloaks herself to let the animal see her.

She is slimmer and smaller than the male hunters. She is masked and armored just like them, but it seems loose on her, like it was built for a larger body. Her green, pebbled, leathery body is not too dissimilar to that of the animal she has just captured. Her face hides behind a Bio-Mask that has a symbol similar to a Ying-Yang carved into its forehead.

Her breasts are covered by a metallic form fitting top. Over top of it and around her shoulders is the loose fitting Armour which does not do a good job of hiding her scars. Her body is covered with dark green scarring, some fresh, and some old. They are like forked gashes that run down the top of her back to her waist. They are down her arms, neck and stomach.

Her waist is covered by a loin cloth that seems to be made from leather, but a deep purple color.

Her thighs show slightly underneath. Her boots go from her feet to just above her knees into a pointed end. The boots are dark grey, metallic.

The Alligator continues to struggle, pointlessly, against its binding. It sees it hunter now and hisses again at it.

The huntress yanks at the rope, jarring the Alligator, sending it a message, after which she steps towards it, face towards the Alligator, and lets out a horrifying, high pitched roar.

There is a humming above the water as her ship arrives. It lowers to just above the trees. The huntress taps her wrist device and a cargo door opens at the base of the ship.

Something is lowering from it, connected to a similar rope to the one she has trapped it with.

It is a cylindrical metal box larger than the Alligator. It lowers down to ground next to where they are standing.

Still squeezing the ropes trigger tight, she walks to a control panel on the side of the box. She pushes a button and the top of the box slides open with a hiss of steam rising from it.

She walks closer to the trapped Alligator, which is larger than her, wraps her arms around its trapped body, and lifts it. She hoists it over her shoulder, buckling slightly by the weight as it hisses and struggles fruitlessly against its restraint.

She carries it heavily to the box, drops it inside with the remainder of the rope and presses another button on the panel. The door slides shut with another hiss. The huntress peers through a window on the top of the box and takes one more look at her catch before pushing another button. Inside, it fills with steam as the Alligator is cryogenically frozen, alive, within the box.

She pushes a button on her wrist device and the box reels back up into the open door at the base of the ship. She takes one more look around, making sure she's not watched and proceeds to climb up the closest tree. The ships cockpit door opens at the top of the ship and she jumps inside.

Soon she is at the controls. She has what she came for and it's time to leave.

She pilots the ship into the air and out of our atmosphere. She is returning home. She feels satisfied with her effort. A feeling of pride overcomes her as she leaves.

But as she speeds away into space, she fails to notice that she has picked up a follower.

A drone, blinking red and flying fast, follows the ship away. The drone bears a logo on its side. A yellow W with the letter Y imposed behind it.

Back on earth, a man in a business suit is sitting at a desk in Weyland-Yutani tower. His face, illuminated by the red flashing glow on his computer screen, is smiling.

He picks up his phone. And pushes a button.

"Dean"

"Yes Sir"

"Where is the M-7."

"They are on a job"

"Once that's completed, bring them in. We have an urgent mission. On the way in, pick up Ripley"

"But sir! She...,"

"Relax Dean. She will like what I have to say to her"

"Yes sir, Mr Weyland"

He hangs up, still looking at the screen, smiling.


	3. Chapter 2 - THE SIMPLE LIFE

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE SIMPLE LIFE**

Ellen Ripley has settled down. And she deserves it. After a unusually long life of pain and suffering, she is finally content. These dark memories do not enter her head as she prepares some dinner.

It's seems odd that she is so domesticated, taking care of her husband and their three daughters, after a life of strength and struggle, but it is exactly where she wants to be.

Not a care in the world, but for her family. And creating beauty, whether in food, or in her art which is scattered around her home.

She is happy. Completely content.

She hears the front door open and the sound of life bursts through the house. Her girls are home, arguing playfully as always.

"We're home mom"

"I can tell" she jests. "How was school?"

Their response is the typical rush of excitement and drama.

"Girls, wash up for dinner. Dad will be home any moment."

Almost on cue, the door opens again.

Ripley hears the youngest call out.

"Dad!"

Ripley smiles as she hears the happy arrival.

"Welcome home dear, I've made your favorite."

The chairs at the dining table squeak as her husband and girls sit around for dinner.

She takes the dinner to the table and looks at her beautiful family.

Her husband Dwayne's smiling face, just as handsome as when they first meet in the Sulaco.

Her eldest daughter Amanda, strong and beautiful, just likes her mother.

Annalee, exceptionally smart, with her short dark hair and big brown eyes, shining.

And her youngest, Rebecca, long blonde hair, button nose and cheeky grin.

Ripley stopped suddenly. Something was wrong. This can't be right. She felt like someone was missing.

Another child.

She had a feeling they were near though. She walked across the room towards the hallway door. Her family still happily talking away, laughing with each other at the dinner table.

She reached the door and put her hand on the handle. It felt so cold. But she was sure her child was on the other side. She turned the handle and pulled the door open.

The hallway was dim, no one was there.

She noticed how quiet it had suddenly become. No laughing, no talking. No sounds at all.

She turned and looked at the table. There was here family, sitting there, silent and still and their hands covering their faces. Their fingers stretching around the back of their heads.

No, not their hands. Something else was attached to their faces. Something pulsating, breathing. Something with long fingers locking itself around their heads and its tail tightly wrapped around their throats.

Then she hears a hissing sound behind her, back in the hall, and feels a presence close by.

She turns to see a dark form towering over her. Its arms reaching for her.

It grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her in close to its face. Its skin shining and dripping with slime. It's long domed head moving closer to hers. And it's many teeth snaring at her. The teeth open wide as she is drawn right in close to its face and her final image is of a second row of teeth, coming from inside its mouth, darting out towards her face.

This last image lingers in her thoughts as she is startled awake by the frightening image. As Ripley starts to clear her head of this nightmare, she looks around the empty room. She is still where she was when she fell asleep. Her dark, empty room in a small abandoned and damaged apartment. And she is as she was when she fell asleep. Alone.

Ripley climbs out of bed and walks to a large window at the end of the room. She sighs slowly and looks out into the darkness outside. Even in the dim light, she can make out the abandoned and damaged buildings. A city left in ruins, like thousands around the world, by the attack of the Synthetics.

Ripley looks out beyond the devastated portion of the city and can make out the lights of the homes in the far distance in an area untouched by the destruction this section received.

She turns and heads back to bed, ready to try and get back to sleep and wondering what her next nightmare might be.


End file.
